The Good One The Bad One
by Okane-Tsuki
Summary: Kurama brings home some one new but what is this? The good one and The bad one will fight and destroy the world? How will the gang plus friends save it once again? [ON HOLD]
1. Drug worries

THE GOOD ONE AND THE BAD ONE  
  
Chapter 1"drug worries"  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned Yu Yu hakusho or Vegeta or anything besides my character but I don't I'm sad :'(  
  
Vegeta: Are you insane kagome  
  
Okane: Vegeta my name is Okane and yes, very insane!  
  
Vegeta: How long huh, that's all I want to know how long  
  
Kurama: Um pretty long Vegeta  
  
Okane: Yeah like real long you are so blind that's why I love you Vegeta,  
  
Vegeta: Do you really love me still or are you just saying that?  
  
Okane: No I really still love you just because I'm not with you in this story doesn't mean that I don't love you anymore.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ "Yeah, mom I will oh and just to let you know I'm bringing a friend"  
  
"Who is she shuuichi is she nice,"?  
  
"Just because I said that I bringing a friend doesn't mean that it's a girl, mom"  
  
"Are you telling me your gay shuuichi?"  
  
"MOM, I'm not I got to go find my friend there boarding the plane right now so I will see you when I get home" The red head hung up his cell phone and began searching for his friend.  
  
Kurama's eyes scanned the airport until at last he spotted his friend drinking and beer at the bar. He walked up behind her, he was going to say something but he deiced to look at the back of her head. She had brown shoulder-blade length hair which was up in a fashion which he had done for her this morning before they left the house. He enjoyed doing her hair, she would usually get frustrated doing it herself so he did it for her. Today she had wanted him to put it up in half corn-rows and then put the rest of her hair in a ponytail. It looked nice.  
  
"Is our plane leaving yet?" said the brown head in an annoyed way trying to get Kurama to stop staring at the back of her head.  
  
"You know that you shouldn't be drinking," said Kurama drinking the rest of her beer.  
  
"I shouldn't be drinking, what about you; you've been to rehab two times now."  
  
"Yeah but not for drinking," Kurama protested.  
  
"Opium, cocaine, and heroin are worse but drinking is a bad habit especially for you," Rika's eyes began to look worried as she said this.' oops, he better not get all.' her thought trailed off to Kurama dragging her to the plane. "Its okay don't worry, lets just get on the plane before it leaves,"Kurama didn't want to think about his last outraged and he didn't like people talking about his private life in public. Rika knew this also but sometimes she would slip about his old drug addiction and abusive session and his scary times at rehab.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In Japan~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm never going on a plane again,"Rika tried to hold back the bile that was sliding slowly up the back of her throat.  
  
"I thought you said that you had flown before"Kurama looked at her worried.  
  
"Yes, but not on a plane remember I can fly" "Oh yeah, well come on I'll take you to my house hopefully my moms at work"  
  
Rika looked up at him with a confused look on her face. Kurama understood why and waved his hands gracefully and the confused expression on her face faded. She nodded her head and followed Kurama to his mom's apartment.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Vegeta: I like it but I'm still mad and confused totally.  
  
Kurama: You're not the only one Okane...  
  
Okane: Guys, Guys I know but it makes it more interesting to the readers I said I was sorry Vegeta and Kurama I'm so sorry but it gives people information on the characters backgrounds it has been about 4 years after the last mission I need to fill in the gaps.  
  
Vegeta: Whose gaps!!  
  
Kurama: Good point I have no problems continue.  
  
Vegeta: You have no problems; that's a good one. LOL. .Kurama has no problems. He lies!  
  
Okane: Alright, anyway who is this Rika Girl anyway? Did she say that she could fly with out a plane? How? And what's up with the whole hands thing? These answers and more on the next chapter of 'The good one and the bad one' which is called 'meet my mom the over-protector' 


	2. Meet my overprotective mom

THE GOOD ONE AND THE BAD ONE  
  
Chapter 2 'Meet my over-protective mom'  
  
Kurama: So now are you going to tell me what I was moving my hands in weird ways for  
  
Vegeta: Oh I get it, I feel smart I understand but why would you want that?  
  
Kurama:*looking surprised at Vegeta* do you actually understand?  
  
Okane:*also looking confused* you didn't get my sister blondness from hanging around her, oh I'm so happy Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta: It's not that hard to figure it out Okane. Wait, how does the wisest person in the world not understand? Okane I think that people get stupider from hanging around @_@  
  
Okane: Shut up you stupid monkey. It's not true and you know it*holding her steel air pump of death and despair*  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Kurama opened the door to his mothers cautiously and peeked around the corner to make sure his mother wasn't there.  
  
"What are you waiting for your mother can't be that bad I need sleep shuuichi," Rika was shivering in the cold trying to coax Kurama in to the apartment.  
  
"You have no I...,"his words trailed off as the door to the apartment swung open just missing his face.  
  
"Shuuichi," Kurama's mother squealed pulling him and Rika into the house. " Shuuichi you said your friend was a guy oh I'm so happy I was starting to think you were gay, ohhhhh".  
  
"Mother..." But she cut him off again.  
  
"Why do you put these kinds of pains on an old woman's heart," she said holding her heart.  
  
"I..."  
  
"Well don't you use that kind of tone with me mister."  
  
Rika didn't understand what was going on she tried to read Kurama's mothers lips but they were moving to fast for her to understand. So she was bored and noticed that the door was still open so she turned around to shut it when she saw a little midget looking man. He had black spiky hair and a third eye that was half way covered. The little man seemed to say something to her but it was to dark for her to see what he said to her. Turned around to see if Kurama or his mother were done yelling at each other. They were so she turned back around and the man was gone. 'It's probably my imagination getting to me again' she thought shutting the door.  
  
Kurama's mother had just remembered about Kurama friend,"Shuuichi who is your friend please do tell me"  
  
"Oh, yeah, right, mother this is um...Sagara, um..."  
  
"Sagara, Sakura"Rika finish Kurama sentence for him, taking a bow.  
  
"Politeness is always good, so you're Japanese uh?" Kurama's Mother asked questionably. "Yes"  
  
"Well then were are you from"  
  
"I'm from..."  
  
"She's from Kyoto, mother"  
  
"Shuuichi I ask Sakura not you," she said giving her son a cold stare." Anyway I have more questions".  
  
"Oh jee mother, could we please continue this tomorrow we just got off the plane and I don't know about Sakura but the jet lag is setting in." Kurama looked hopefully at his mother.  
  
His mother looked to Rika,"Is what he saying true do you have jet lag?" Rika looked to Kurama not hearing what in the world his mother just asked him. Seeing this Kurama quickly moved his hands. Rika laughed at him. "Oh, yes that was my first plane ride and..." Sakura clutched her head, "Ow I have a migraine shuuichi do you have any aspirin?" she looked at Kurama hoping he'd get the hint.  
  
"Oh, yeah in my room follow me". Kurama's mother looked at Sakura then to Kurama and nodded in agreement and let Kurama take care of his friend in pain. After they had left she said "You don't have to make excuses just ask am I that much of a bother No". She glanced at the clock and hurried out the door." We will continue this tomorrow"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In Kurama bedroom~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"She knew you were lying my moms not that dumb she used to be an actor too"  
  
"Yeah, well I needed to talk to you,"Rika sat on his bed looking seriously at him. She patted the bed to tell him that she wanted to him to sit next to her. He obeyed and fell into a Trans staring at her beautiful hazel eyes that seemed to change colors everyday to match her outfit usually. Today they looked like a blue that were in the process of changing into a shade of green. "There something weird going on I cant sense it." She looked at him sternly. "You feel it to uh," he said still staring in her eyes fascinated at the way they were changing. They seemed to swirl in small clusters slowly. Rika knew that he was watching her eyes change it was a fun thing to do when your bored stare at them and watch them change in a mirror or something that reflects things.  
  
"Do you change them or do they do that all on their own?" Kurama asked moving his eyes to her whole face.  
  
"They change on there own I have no control over when they change what colors there changing heck I can't even feel them change". She stared at him amused at the way he was staring at them like he never had seen them change before or even notice that they changed.  
  
"I like watching them changed is there a way to control them...".He stopped when Rika put her finger on his lips and caught him in a kiss. They fell back on Kurama bed and stopped.  
  
"I haven't lost my hearing in a long time something is Marjory wrong and we need to find out why,"Rika said looking up at Kurama.  
  
"Alright well I can't tell what it is either but I can feel there's something,"Kurama said rolling off of Rika. "Maybe we could get Hiei or Yusuke to help I mean we can't be the only ones that feel it can we?"  
  
"No, we can't be the only ones will go see Yusuke or Hiei tomorrow they might know what's wrong." He pulled Rika up to his chest and they both fell asleep.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Okane: You get it now right Kurama  
  
Kurama: Okane I'm not dumb or suffer from short-term memory I knew the whole time  
  
Vegeta: Sure you did mister steal my man  
  
Okane: Vegeta I'm not your man I am a w -o -m -a -n.  
  
Vegeta: What's a w -o- m -a -n?  
  
Kurama: A Woman and I didn't steal her from you I signed a contract with Sanosuke  
  
Okane: Yeah so if you wanna yell at someone for stealing me yell at Sano. Anyway r/r I hope you like cause I like it and whatever I say goes. So why does Rika have that hearing problem well stay tuned for the next chapter 'sporadic-deafferentation'. 


	3. SporadicDeafferentation

THE GOOD ONE AND THE BAD ONE  
  
Chapter 3 'Sporadic-Deafferentation'  
  
Vegeta: What's sperodod dfjkjeijfskjfadkj?  
  
Kurama: What you mean Sporadic-Deafferentation?  
  
Vegeta: How do say that sperodid-djgeirjfs?  
  
Okane: Like this Sporadic-Deafferentation it's not that hard to say  
  
Vegeta: Yes it is you lie  
  
Sanosuke: Yo waz up Sporadic-Deafferentation  
  
Okane: Waz up hey guess what?  
  
Sanosuke: Sporadic-Deafferentation?  
  
Okane: Yep  
  
Kurama: I don't mean to ruin your Sporadic-Deafferentation but Sanosuke if you don't have a death wish then you should leave. And if you do then let your soul rest in peace.  
  
Sanosuke: *looks at Vegeta and then runs for his life* what did I do ahhhhh safe me  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Breakfast~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So where is your mom I thought she wanted to ask me stupid annoying questions?" Rika said starting to get impatient wait for her.  
  
"She probably got held up in the operation room or something,"Kurama said trying to calm her down.  
  
"Well if she doesn't get here soon and ask me those questions then I don't care what you say and I'll go find them myself against your wishes".  
  
"And if you go against my wishes then...".but just then the door opened and Kurama's mother walked in.  
  
"Good, your still here I am going to ask my questions whether you like it or not Shuuichi," Kurama's mother said frantically and sat down next to Rika on the couch." Okay,"and she sucked in air." DO you do drugs? If so why are you in my house? Are you Shuuichi's girlfriend or not? Is Shuuichi gay, straight, or bisexual? Are you Married, been Married, or arranged to be married? And if so is it to my son? Do you have a child? Is it with my son? Are you gay, straight, or bisexual? Are you a virgin? Have you ever drunk beer, wine, or champagne? And if so why? Why were you in California? Last night you told me that you were from Japan and at yesterday was your first time on a plane if that's true and if your name is really Sagara, Sakura then how did you get to California? Do you like my son? Do you see all the naughty things he does? What does he do? Look at men? Porn? Do you live in the playboy mansion? Where did you meet Shuuichi? At a bar your mansion maybe? Have you ever kissed, slept, seen my son naked, told him you loved him, or thought things about him?" She finally took a breath and continued." Has my son ever kissed, slept, seen you naked, told you he loved you, broke your heart, or seen him looking at your butt?"  
  
"Mother that's enough now you can stop now,"Kurama tried to stop her but she just ignored him and went on asking her questions.  
  
"Do you have dieses? Do you have a STD? And if so which one? Do you want children? With my son possibly? Who are your parents? Do you have any siblings? How many? How old are they? What are there names are they as pretty as yours? Are they as pretty as you? Did you know that you and shuuichi would make a good couple? Are you hearing a word I am saying? Am I talking to fast for you? No of course I'm not. How much make-up do you wear? Where do you buy your clothes? Are you rich are you deaf? Look at me when I'm talking to you. What's your favorite food? And, last but not least. What's your favorite color?"  
  
"Um I'm sorry but I heard only the first three words that you said and then I kind of lost my hearing so could you re..."  
  
"No, No please don't make her repeat it Sakura no I beg you, I thought you said you wanted to go see Yusuke," Kurama said soundly like if his mother repeat all those questions over and over that they would never leave the apartment.  
  
"Lost your hearing," Kurama's mother said ignoring her son.  
  
"Yes, I have this influxuation in my afferent pathways and sometimes when people speak there is Sporadic afferent nerve impulses that causes a temporary collision of brain stimulates and I am unable to hear until the outside sound waves stop sending deaf rate brain detretants." Rika looking proud of her-self for using big words to explain her chemical brain imbalance.  
  
"So in other words her brain can't process the words that come out of your mouth," said Kurama grabbing Rika's arm and leaving the apartment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~In the park~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That was kind of rude," Rika said staring at the lifeless zombie that walked next to her.  
  
"I know maybe I should apologize"  
  
"Or we go find Hiei"  
  
"Do you really want to go find Hiei?"  
  
"Of course I do, Ah look at three o'clock"  
  
"Yeah what about, hey where'd ya go,"Kurama looked around to until he saw what was coming and knew that Rika was hiding from it. "Hey, is that you Kurama?" said an orange haired flat faced Kuwabara walking Kurama's way.  
  
"Hello, Kuwabara nice to see you again it's been so long," Kurama said trying not to be afraid. He then noticed a little girl how looked to be about 2 and a half and blue hair attached to Kuwabara's hand.  
  
" OH hello there little one," he said to the little girl. 'I can't believe it I just can't I got to talk to Hiei about this he never told me that yukina and Kuwabara had a kid' he thought to him-self surprised then realized why Hiei didn't tell him that his sister had a kid cause it was with Kuwabara.  
  
"Daddy, daddy why is there a lady in the bushes?" said the little girl pointing at the bush.  
  
"Um, I don't know how about you go look and ask her why she's in the bushes okay" was all Kuwabara said before he ran off somewhere leaving his kid to fend for her self.  
  
"Why are you in that bush?" the little girl said looking at Rika.  
  
"Why were you born to that man, you poor, poor soul; come here." Rika walked out of the bush and hugged the child.  
  
"Rika, um, she turning blue maybe you should let go of her," said Kurama giggling and trying to free the little girl from Rika's grasp. After about another minute or so she let go of the now purple child.  
  
"Where is your mother I must ask her what in the world was going on in her head when this badly scared child was conceived?" Rika said putting her hand up to her head to block the sun so she could see if Yukina was anywhere in sight.  
  
"Rika..."  
  
"There she is," said Rika spotting yukina and running to her to see if she had gone mental. Kurama was starting to get annoyed at how people kept ignoring him. He took a deep breath to calm himself down. All of a sudden when he was in mid-breathing the little girl grabbed his hand a drag him over to where everyone else was. And when I say everyone I mean a totally freaked out Rika and a yukina now also turning the color purple to match her daughter and a dumb founded looking Kuwabara.  
  
"You poor poor poor poor poor woman are you feeling okay you remember that I can change time right well just say the word and you'll never remember your mistake and the night that this man emotionally scarred you when he tied you to a bed and raped you oh my gosh you poor poor mental woman I will make it my life to save you from him," Rika said hugging yukina tighter and tighter with each word that came out of her mouth.  
  
"Rika, come I'm sorry she's a little high right now I must apologize and leave you alone to continue your day," Kurama said pulling Rika away from the happy family and out of the park.  
  
"What did you do that for the poor..."but this time Kurama cut her off.  
  
"Stop bugging into people's personal lives and stop not listening to me when I'm trying to tell you something important okay, were looking for Yusuke close your eyes and find him." Rika didn't dare talk back she knew what happened when Kurama was acting this way. So she closed her eyes and focused her thought on Yusuke Urameshi. She looked everyplace that she thought that he could be but found nothing. Then a flash of light came straight at her and she saw it just barley hit her. The mysterious light then turned around and headed back toward Rika.  
  
"I got him,"Rika said opening her eyes and the light vanished.  
  
"Good where is he," came Kurama's voice behind her. All of a sudden she heard the screeching sound of a car and someone honking their horn. She looked in that direction and saw that she was standing in the middle of a busy street. After flipping the angry man in the car off she walk over to where she had heard Kurama's voice earlier.  
  
"You let me walk in the road I could have died Kurama,"she was getting upset.  
  
"Yeah, but you didn't and you found Yusuke where is he"  
  
"Why should I tell you I bet you any money that you were wishing for that car to hit me you probably paid the guy!"  
  
"Why would I want to see you dead? If the car had gotten any closer I would of saved you but," Kurama said standing up and stretching. "Are you sure you don't control your eyes color changing ability?" Rika eyes were changing from brown to red faster then the normal slow pace.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Okane: dun dun dun  
  
Kurama: you're insane I can't believe I actually let you write a story about me.  
  
Okane: Why don't you like it :'(  
  
Kurama: You're embarrassing  
  
Okane: Am I sry I was just trying to write a story and I stop embarrassing you if I leave you not if you leave me I leave you  
  
Kurama: And that's probably never right  
  
Okane: Right because I will always love you :) alright now back to business. So what in the world is going on why would Yukina do that to her self she going to Hades and you know it. And did Rika even understand the explanation she told Kurama mother cuz I don't and I wrote it. Also what does that light mean find out in the next chapter called 'Yusuke my buddy'. 


	4. Yusuke my Buddy

THE GOOD ONE AND THE BAD ONE  
  
Chapter 4 'Yusuke my Buddy'  
  
Okane: cant talk right now must save my Kurama  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ "Rika calm down breathe in breathe out," Kurama looked frighten. Rika's eyes were now a flame red in fact you could see fire in them.  
  
"Who do we have here," a voice said from out of nowhere.  
  
"Wait," Rika's eyes changed back to normal and she faced the direction of the voice." I found him see Kurama I told you I did we didn't even have too...Kurama," Kurama had disappeared to somewhere. "OH please no please, no," Rika's eyes desperately searched for Kurama but she couldn't find him.  
  
"Yusuke, please tell me when the last time you saw Kurama was" she looked at him hopefully.  
  
"Um, who are you and who is Kurama?"  
  
"Nooooooooo, I'm dead," she said falling to the ground pretending to be dead.  
  
Yusuke tried hard but couldn't help it he fell on the ground laughing like a maniac.  
  
"I haven't had that much fun in years oh my gosh you should of see your face when I told you I'm the master ha." and Yusuke suddenly stood up and pointed at Rika.  
  
" Never ever try to trick the master Rika cause he'll always get you back, oh man, no wait what are you doing ahh your insane"Yusuke stopped laughing when Rika stood up off the ground and grab him and pulled him to the middle of the street and kissed him.  
  
Yusuke tried to get her off of him but she wouldn't let go then all of a sudden she stopped and they both of them stared at Keiko.  
  
"Yusuke Urameshi I can't believe you," Keiko said walking up to them. Then all of a sudden out of nowhere Rika began to scream at Yusuke also.  
  
"Who is she Yusuke uh I thought that you loved me how could you I've taken you back every time and loved you with all my heart and I told you things that I wouldn't even tell God, you are scum."  
  
"Who are you," asked Keiko questionably staring at Rika.  
  
"I was his wife and mother of his children but now I if you don't mind I'm going to commit suicide I live life anymore Yusuke I'm sorry that I'm such a bother to you," and she turned on her heel and walked straight up to a car and steppes on its hood and started jumping up and down. Then out of the corner of her eye she spotted Kurama walking down the road with McDonald's.  
  
"Oh Mickey D's did you get some for me," she jumped down off the car and over to where Kurama had been sitting watching the show.  
  
"I got you a big and tasty here," and he shoved the burger in her face trying to act mad about what had just happened.  
  
Then without warning Yusuke shout "Okay I lied you're the best". Yusuke then took Keiko's arm and dragged her to where Rika was demolishing her burger.  
  
"So, Kurama what brings you back and why isn't she dead yet?"  
  
"Well, if I hadn't of come back my mom would of killed me and if she," he pointed to Rika who was now drinking her pop as fast as she could," then I still would of died so."  
  
"That's disgusting you're such a monkey,"Yusuke said laughing at Rika because she was holding her head indicating a brain freeze and a major one at that.  
  
"Yusuke is there somewhere we could maybe talk its really important," said Kurama trying to quickly change the subject.  
  
"Um yeah we could go to my house its right there," he said pointing behind Kurama .They all followed Yusuke into his house.  
  
"This is nice is it your dads?"  
  
"Rika my dads come on are you kidding me of course..."  
  
"Hello Yusuke how are to day son?" came a mans voice form the living room.  
  
"Fine Hunter," was the only thing Yusuke said before opening a door which led to the basement.  
  
"Why don't you call hunter dad I mean he is your dad,"Rika said as they entered the basement. It was like an apartment it had a couch and a t.v. and to the left there was a doorway which you could see what looked like a kitchen and to the right there was a small hallway which consisted of two doors.' Probably a bedroom and a bathroom' she thought.  
  
"Come in sit down welcome to my bachelor pad."  
  
"Bachelor pad, Yusuke we're married remember I live here too," Keiko finally said just now realizing what had happened outside was just fake. She then turned around and went back upstairs with a tear in her eye.  
  
"You're so mean to her," exclaimed Kurama.  
  
"I only married her for one reason," Yusuke said sitting down on the couch next to Rika.  
  
"And I bet I know why Yusuke, Kurama right you are mean to her," Rika was staring to get mad at what Yusuke had said.  
  
"Why do you care you've never been nice to her either."  
  
"Well that was becu..."  
  
"Children simmer down now. We more important matters on our hands,"Kurama said sitting between the two so they would stop auguring like toddlers.  
  
"More important matters, uh, like what?" Yusuke looked confused. "Please do tell me you feel it and that me and Rika aren't the only ones,"Kurama looked serious now.  
  
"Oh your talking about the evil feeling that's been hanging around Tokyo since you guys left," Yusuke now also had a serious tone in his voice. Rika wasn't paying any attention to the guy's conversation due to another strike of her sporadic-deafferentation. So she just decided to let Kurama take care of it until she could hear them again. She looked towards the hallway and saw the little midget standing there. And this time it wasn't dark and she could tell oh it was. It was Hiei but something was different about him he looked transparent almost. She saw his lips move they seemed to say something like  
  
"You're the one that will save the world you're not worthy enough". Then Hiei seemed to laugh a little and he pointed to Kurama. Rika looked at Kurama and didn't understand so she looked back to Hiei but he wasn't there.  
  
"That's weird," she said silently to herself.  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right we should go see koenma but I don't know how to get there without botans help," Yusuke turned his gaze from Kurama to Rika. Rika had her hearing back now.  
  
"I know how to get there but we have to go right now," she said still staring at the hallway.' Why does that little baka keep showing up and leaving I don't understand is he trying to give me a message' she thought." Wait a second Yusuke where's Hiei?" she turned to Yusuke.  
  
"Um, actually I don't know probably somewhere with...,"Kurama covered Yusuke mouth before he could finish his sentence.  
  
"Hiei is no longer needed so he's left to Makai that's where he belongs,"Kurama trying to sound convincing.  
  
"Okay then lets go see Koenma hold on tight though this will only take a second." She held out her arm and Kurama and Yusuke grab it. Then was Rika was sure they were both on she closed her eyes and concentrated real hard. There was this crazy jerk that told her that they had arrived in koenma's office and she opened her eyes to see she was right.  
  
"What in the heck, Yusuke Urameshi, Shuuichi Minamino, and Sakura Sagara" Koenma looked happy and angry at the same time.  
  
"Koenma we need to talk," Yusuke said looking around to see if anything had changed but it hadn't all the same stuff in the same spots.  
  
"Yusuke, you are spirit detective anymore your not allow here," Koenma's faced started to get the look of worry on it.  
  
"Koenma," Kurama step forward,"I apologize for bothering you we are aware that we are no longer welcomed here but we come here with great concern over what's been happening around Tokyo."  
  
"There's nothing wrong with Tokyo, now do I need to get security in here or will you leave on your own?" Koenma said walking slowly to the door.  
  
"KOENMA, HOW DARE YOU," Rika yelled walking out from behind Kurama and Yusuke to the front of the door. "You are going to sit back at your little stupid desk and tell us what in the world is going on so I go totally crazy and murder you." She pushed koenma back to his chair and gave him an evil glare that told him she was serious.  
  
"Fine if you must I'll telling you What's going on and why I haven't done anything about, I mean I would we now how and where and why and even who but these things take time,"koenma said holding his head. He then pushed a button and the screen in front of him came on." Alright, I'll tell you some but not all because it's the future and knowing the future is bad," he paused and then continued "Basically that felling of evil is evil and the only way to stop it is to find the right people and to find the right people takes a lot of work, we've figured out who these people are but if we use them then the process of defeating the evil wont work," he stopped to breathe and to see if everyone understood what he was saying.  
  
"You're not going to tell us who these people are you?" Yusuke said understanding totally what koenma was telling them.  
  
"Well if you want to know then I'll tell you but it's not your case so don't fuse about it," Koenma stopped again to see what Yusuke would say. But Yusuke said nothing. "Okay well any ways we found the two people but where we found the two people there where two other people," he paused again to breathe "and we found that two of the people were evil and the other two were good and the one of the evil two is what the evil feeling is its not here yet that's why nothing bad has happened," he took another breath. "The one of the good people isn't here yet either."  
  
"The one of the good two,"Rika was looking at her hands in confusion. "Yes the one that has great powers more then any normal thing even more then Yusuke when he was at his strongest,"koenma stared at Kurama and then to Rika and his face started to grow worried again.  
  
"Wait, so the strong one is from the two good people," Kurama now looked confused as well.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"So what's the problem we got the strong one right."  
  
"Yes, Kurama we do but the evil one is just as strong and then evil one and the good one are related"  
  
"Related? How close of a relationship?"  
  
"That is confidentional information I've already said too much and so leave please,"Koenma begged.  
  
"Well koenma I know you don't want us to work on this case but guess what sorry now that we know were gonna have to take it with your help or not,"Rika said grabbing both Yusuke and Kurama and going back to Yusuke house.  
  
"That was an interesting trip haven't had a case in awhile this is going to be fun,"Yusuke said as he turned and walk down the hallway and into a room.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Okane: Vegeta no stop ahh, Kurama, ahh Sano, ahh huh? Jin where'd you come from?  
  
Jin: I'm in the next character remember  
  
Okane: Oh yeah, So What's going on with the whole two people one person, evil, strong, good, bad thing huh? And what's up with the ghostly appearances of Hiei? Where is he really? Dead? In another dimension? More to come in the next chapter of THE GOOD ONE AND THE BAD ONE  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	5. Chu?

THE GOOD ONE AND THE BAD ONE  
  
Chapter 5 'Chu?  
  
Jin: You know what is sporadic-deafferentation really a word?  
  
Okane: Yes, I looked it up in my mother's medical dictionary  
  
Jin: Oh okay then just thought I'd clear it up for all those who don't know about big words like that.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In Kurama's Bedroom~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What did you think koenma meant?" Kurama said looking down at Rika.  
  
"I have no idea, but we need to seriously find Hiei" Rika said looking back up at Kurama who was on top of her.  
  
"We don't need Hiei."  
  
"How can you say that he's your best friend?"  
  
"Was my best friend but that doesn't matter anymore."  
  
"Why..."she was cut short due to Kurama kissing her. They stopped to breathe and then continued to kiss passionately. They pulled away again.  
  
"Are you sure Rika I mea..."this time Kurama was cut short due to Rika kissing him.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure," she said still kissing him. Then after awhile Kurama just went with it when they started to undress. (A/n: and I bet you can guess what happened from there).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurama woke up and looked down at the still sleep brunette on top of him. He kissed her on top of her head and she smiled a little and moved off of him. Kurama got out of bed and put a pair of pants on and walk to the bathroom to take a shower. After awhile he got out of the shower, and walked back to his room and found some clothes and put them on. Rika was still asleep so he went over to her and gently shook her awake. Rika smiled at Kurama and kissed him before he left the room.  
  
Rika then sat up and found a sweatshirt of Kurama and a pair of his pants and put them on and walked to the bathroom to also take a shower.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the Living room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The door opened and then shut behind Kurama mother.  
  
"Good morning Shuuichi,"she said walking to the table and sitting down.  
  
"Good, morning mother," he said cheerfully back to her also sitting down at the table.  
  
"Will you be here today or do you and Sakura have plans."  
  
"Um, we were just planing to hang out around here all day why?" he looked wide eyed at his mother.  
  
"Oh well there's some people coming over that I want you to meet," her eyes stared like an eagle for a minute until Rika walked in.  
  
"Shuuichi, guess what it worked," she said as she hurried over to Kurama and sat down next to him.  
  
"What worked, oh and are you sure," his eyes narrowed on her.  
  
"I would be telling you if it didn't," she stared the same way back at him.  
  
"Um, guys what worked,"Kurama's mother looked bewildered.  
  
"Shuuichi's cell phone I accidentally dropped it in a puddle when we got off the plane," she lied.  
  
"Oh, well Shuuichi I have to tell you something but please don't get mad at me I have my reasons," Kurama mother said changing the subject back. "Okay," he looked from Rika to her.  
  
"Well I'm getting married and I'm adopting his kid and he's adopting you," she said scared.  
  
"TO WHO," Kurama yelled. "Well his name is Chuiji and his sons name is Jin he's a very nice kid."  
  
"Your getting married to him and your adopting Jin what I don't understand you got to be kidding me," Kurama stood up and his face was turning red. Then all of a sudden he left the apartment. Leaving Rika totally confused.  
  
"Sakura do me favor and go talk to him and calm him down before he comes back," she said looking as if he always acted like this. Rika then nodded her head and went after Kurama.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~So Time Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kurama, wait, I, uh, Stop, Walking, for, a, moment, so, I, can, talk, to, you," Rika said exhausted. Kurama listened to her and stopped and waited for her to catch up before he talked.  
  
"I can't believe it,"Kurama said angrily.  
  
"Can't believe what? Kurama you should be happy your mom's finally gotten over your father," she said soothingly.  
  
"I'm happy but I'd be a lot happier if she wasn't marring him."  
  
"Marring who?"  
  
"Chu."  
  
"Chu, Chu Chu the one with the Australian accent and blue Mohawk that Chu?"  
  
"Yes, that Chu."  
  
"How do you know it's that Chu there are other Chu's"  
  
"I know it's that Chu because Jin slipped to Yusuke and Yusuke told me that my mom was dating his dad."  
  
"Whose dad, I'm so confused,"Rika said holding her head telling Kurama that she was really confused. He pulled her to little bunch of trees.  
  
"Sit," he said pointing to a patch of grass. Rika obeyed him and sat down and Kurama sat down next to her."Okay I'll explain this to you one more time so listen carefully," he stared at her. She shook her head yes.  
  
"Alright Chu he's been dating my mom secretly for 5 years now. His son is Jin. Yes, the same Jin from the dark arts tournament. I Know this because the last time Yusuke talk to Jin, Jin told him that Chu was his dad," he stopped.  
  
"So you're going to be related to Jin, Dude, that's awesome, wait that means I'm going to be related to Jin too, oh so cool Kurama," she was excited at the fact that Jin and Kurama were going to be brothers.  
  
"How can you be so happy about being related to Jin?" Kurama looked at her like she had gone crazy.  
  
"How can you be so sad about being related to Jin?" Rika said looking at Kurama the same way he was looking at her.  
  
"Don't tell me you like Jin?"  
  
"Don't tell me you don't like Jin?"  
  
"Well I don't"  
  
"Why."  
  
"He's so I don't know I just don't like him its something about the air when he's around that make's me hate him"  
  
"The air? Kurama he doesn't have BO," Rika giggled.  
  
"No, well, I did expect you to understand anyway," he said giving up trying to explain it to her.  
  
"I didn't expect myself to understand either so I'm glad to see we're on the same page."  
  
"Okay, whatever you can still like him but don't expect me to like him," he said wrapping his arm around Rika who was resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Alright, changing the subject to what we were talking about before your mom changed the subject to Chu and Jin," she said trying to make the mood happy again.  
  
"So how do you know after a few hours?" "Kurama 2 things, One I'm a woman and I don't need that much time, Two I'm a physic and I had a vision in the shower this morning."  
  
"Oh yeah I forgot, that news makes me happy," he said smiling for the first time since he had, had his wild angry tangent.  
  
"I knew it would I got to call my brother do you have your cell phone with you."  
  
"Sorry but no," he looked sad again.  
  
"Oh well Luke can wait," she smiled at him and kissed him snuggled back up to his chest.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Okane: Yes finally done it took me forever to figure out how to spell physic at first I forgot how to spell it then I thought that physic was something else an I don't know it took me a half an hour and his book is still on my lap and it's heavy and it hurts and I can't feel my legs and I have an ego problem and I'm way to self-centered and I need to see a phycologist how come I can remember how to spell that but I can't remember how to spell physic I need help. I'm gonna go cry in a corner now Kurama you take over *walk to a wall and sits facing it crying and laughing and hugging herself like a maniac*  
  
Kurama: Oh finally I get to write the next chapter cool. So what's wrong with Rika what's making us so happy? Why in the hell is my mom marring a loser and adopting a 26 year-old who is an even bigger loser? Why do I hate Hiei? Wait, Okane why do I hate Hiei.*Looks at Okane but she not paying attention* Okay, and who is Luke? And why does she have to tell him everything he's only 16 like he even cares or remember her? I've got my work cut out for me trying to make this all make sense on the next chapter of 'The good on the Bad one'.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	6. Seeing them and Hiei

Good one and the Bad one  
  
Chapter 6 'Seeing them and Hiei'  
  
Kurama: Okay, let's see if I can actually have this make sense.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~A Few Hours later Still in the same spot~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rika woke up and she found that she was still in Kurama's arms. She looked up at him he was asleep.  
  
She tried to move but, Kurama tightened his grip around her. So she just sat there. "How long where we asleep?" she asked no one.  
  
"About Two hours," a voice said answering her question. Rika looked to where she heard the voice.  
  
"Hiei," she said quietly as to not wake Kurama.  
  
"Why are you here? You need to leave, now."  
  
"Um, I just got here and I'm not leaving Kurama."  
  
"Then take him with you people are going to start looking for you two now that...," his words trailed off he forgot that if she found out then Koenma's plan wouldn't work.  
  
"Hiei, what's going on I know you know that I don't know that you know," she tried to confuse him so he would slip and tell her. But Hiei just laughed at her.  
  
"You haven't changed one bit Rika, your still the only one that's been able to make me laugh," he started to laugh harder but, still quietly.  
  
"Yeah, but you've changed," she looked at Hiei with an I-know-what-you-did stare.  
  
"What I do tell me," he said trying not to sound scared.  
  
"How, the twins Hiei?"  
  
"Oh, them I'm not sure your gonna have to ask botan I've been gone ever since Kurama came after you I didn't even know until Koenma yelled at me about it."  
  
"He he, Just like you. Where have you been and why do I get the feeling that you're stalking me." Hiei jumped gracefully out of the tree he was sitting on. Rika finally after little pushes and nudges she got out from Kurama's grasp. Hiei was now sitting directly across from Rika and Kurama a few feet back though. Rika stood up and sat next to Hiei. "I'm not stalking you I was trying to warn you," he looked at her eyes they were changing. He didn't like to watch the colors swirl and change so he looked just past her at Kurama.  
  
"Warning me about what?" she looked confused like she almost always is.  
  
"People are going to after you soon, after your power and I believe that Kurama might be in danger as well," he sighed.  
  
"Yeah, you said that already but what danger the only danger that I feel is the evil thing." She turned around to see what Hiei was staring at. "Why are you staring at Kurama? Last night he told me you guys weren't friends anymore is that true?" she turned back around and faced Hiei again.  
  
"Yes, for some reason he hates me now I don't know why," he thought for a moment. "I might be because I didn't support him coming after you or the fact that I caused you harm."  
  
"Or he thinks that you don't like him cause, um, I don't know," she said staring into space.  
  
"Do you know the reason why he stayed in America after he found me?"  
  
"Nope, he had stopped talking to me by that time. Was there a reason?" Hiei looked suspiciously at Rika.  
  
"Yes, but I don't know if I should tell you," she looked back at Kurama. 'Go ahead Rika tell him I don't care if he knows he's not going to tell anybody in jail when he goes back' Kurama said in Rika's head.  
  
"Rika, you should tell me," Hiei said sounding very interested.  
  
"Okay, the reason why Kurama stayed so long was because, oh what a great place the USA. Is..."  
  
"Are you getting off subject or do you have a point to what you just said?"  
  
"I have a point don't interrupt me in the mid- sentence or your going back to spirit prison early today," She said in a know-it-all kind of way.  
  
"But how did you...."  
  
"Stop talking and listen your getting me off subject," she pointed her finger at Hiei and breathed deeply.  
  
"Anyway, Kurama found the wonderful world of drugs," and she did the rainbow above her head when she said 'of drugs'. "Drugs? Which ones?"  
  
"Um, Heroin, Cocaine, and Opium. And I introduced him to Methylenedioxy Methylamphetamine."  
  
"Or in lamins terms Ecstasy?"  
  
"Yeah, but I'm trying to use big words so methyl salicylate is what I'm calling it," she said smiling.  
  
"Okay, is that it? Or is there more?" Hiei chuckled at her stupid smile.  
  
"There's more. So after that he would start to totally lose control of him- self."  
  
"Lose control of him-self?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What did he do?"  
  
"A lot of things. Like he hit one of our roommate's hard he dislocated her jaw. She needed surgery and she in the hospital for a month," she stopped and silently giggled at the expression on Hiei's face.  
  
"Are you kidding me?"  
  
"Nope, and while Stacy was in the Hospital he almost knocked my friend Michelle into a coma. But I interfered and punched in the gut instead but I can take it even though I was sore for a few days." She was trying so hard not to laugh at Hiei. His jaw was literally resting on the ground and his eyes were big and unblinking.  
  
"You're joking me-. No. You lie. Kurama wouldn't do that I doubt that he's stupid enough to even try drugs. He knows-. Your not lying are you-? That's terrible Rika."  
  
"You're telling me."  
  
"Please tell me you told him to stop and he listened to you," He said almost begging. Rika nodded her head. "No he's still doing drugs! Did you even try to stop him?"  
  
"He's not using drugs anymore; at least I haven't found any."  
  
"But-."  
  
"I shook my head no because you asked me if he stopped when I told him to."  
  
"So he didn't listen to you."  
  
"He barely listens to me."  
  
"How did he stop because he felt bad about Stacy and you?"  
  
"Nope. He didn't really care. But he did apologize to me and Stacy and he paid for her surgery and every thing."  
  
"So-."  
  
"I said stop you're getting me all confused and you're getting yourself confused so stop asking question and let me tell you the rest."  
  
"Okay continue I'm all ears," He looked at Kurama but he wasn't there. "Hiei look at me," Rika snapped. Hiei obeyed and looked back at her. "So after I told him he didn't care and kept doing drugs. Then for some odd reason and he won't tell me, I woke up there was a E-mail on the computer from some rehab place that said he was in a rehabilitation place. So he got over it then after he was doing so well. A year and a half later I didn't even know that he started again until he stood up and said I'm going back to rehab and he walked out of the door."  
  
"So he's been there twice."  
  
"Yep." She turned around and noticed that he wasn't there. 'Probably to painful' she thought.  
  
"So one more thing how did you know about the whole the prison and the spirit and the me and the I don't know I'm going insane my time is now up and if I get a chance I'll talk to you later...," and he disappeared. So now that she had finally told someone Kurama's secret she felt lighter. So light that when she stood up she stood up so fast everything went dark and she blacked out for a second. When she felt that she was finally over it she began to walk and look for Kurama.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~In Koenma's office~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hiei, you did a good job so I give you the rest of the day off go do as you please," Koenma said from behind his desk.  
  
"I can't believe you mad me weasel info out of my mother," Hiei stared coldly at him.  
  
Koenma shivered, "Hiei she's the reincarnation of your mother she not your real mother. And stop staring at me like that it makes me shiver." Koenma shivered again.  
  
"She still my mother reincarnated or not," he said walking out of Koenma's office.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the apartment~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I don't know. He's been acting really weird lately Chu I'm worried-." Just then the door opened and Shiori turned her head sharply to the door to see if was her son. (A/n: Shiori is Kurama's mom's name I just found out so I wanted to let you know.) Shiori's looked disappointed when she saw Rika walk through the door.  
  
"Shiori, I'm sorry I calmed him down and then I turned a around for one sec and he was gone I looked but I couldn't find him. I was hoping that he was here but by the worried look on your face I guess he's not."  
  
"Well, Sakura thanks for trying come in and have a seat he'll show up sooner or later he always does," Shiori said trying to convince herself that was true. Though in her heart she was worried.  
  
Rika didn't sit down right away she had just noticed that there were other people there. She looked at one man who she had seen before but she couldn't remember where. He had dark blue hair that looked like he tried brushing it but it wouldn't stay down. The man was wearing a pair of loose blue jeans and a blue plaid shirt that matched the color of his hair. He wasn't the only person two more people were siting together in a chair to the right of the couch were the man sat.  
  
One of the two people sitting together in the chair Rika had no problem knowing who she was. But the man that she was sitting on with her arms wrapped around him seemed strange to her. He had short orange hair and a almost invisible scar on his forehead. He wore a white t-shirt and khaki pants. He also looked like he had small fangs in his mouth and he was somewhat glowing with what looked like yellow spirit energy. She looked away when she realized that she was staring at him.  
  
"Sakura, are you listening Chu just asked you a question," Shiori said looking at Rika. Who had just noticed that people were talking to her leaving her to believe she had yet lost hearing for a short time. "I'm sorry I didn't realize you were talking to me I went deaf for a second," she said sitting down in the chair to the left of the couch. Which now was occupied by Shiori and the man with blue hair?  
  
"Are you deaf now Sheila," said the man with blue hair. As soon as she heard the guy call her Sheila she knew who it was and who the guy with the orange hair was.  
  
"Chu, I thought Shuuichi was lying to me when he said that you were marring his mom," Rika said excitedly.  
  
"Um, do y' know me dad?" the orange head said in an Irish accent.  
  
"And you Jin never told me that Chu was your dad, dude why," she asked questionably to Jin.  
  
"Sakura do you know Jin and Chu," Shiori was giving the Rika the same confused look as Jin and Chu were. But the girl in Jin's lap just smiled telling Rika that she remembered her.  
  
"I never thought that you would come back to Japan after what Hiei did to you?" the girl finally spoke.  
  
"Well, it wasn't his fault I can't get pretty annoying sometimes," she said with her hand behind her head and a sweat drop on her forehead.  
  
"Hiei? Shuuichi's friend?" Shiori said becoming even more confused.  
  
"Yep. That Hiei the one responsible for my Sporadic-Deafferentation," Rika's smile faded and her face became serious.  
  
"Huh? I still confused Shizuru do I know this Hiei that y' speak of," Jin was starting to put things together. But Chu and Shiori still were confused.  
  
"Yes, Jin you know who I speak of and Chu should too if he didn't have short-term memory," Rika said frustrated that these people didn't remember her it was only 4 years ago.  
  
"Sakura, don't say things like that-," Shiori started but stopped when Kurama walked in.  
  
"Sakura, I told but you didn't believe me. Now you owe me a million dollars and I want it now and in cash please," said Kurama walking over to Rika and sticking his hand out demanding money. Rika looked at his hand and then gave him a high five.  
  
"There, I would of give you real money but I don't have any and I could of given you monopoly money but I don't have any of that either so there's some fake money to buy fake things with," she said smiling at him. He smiled back and walked into the kitchen and poured a cup of water and went to his room and shut the door.  
  
"Okay was that who I thought it was?" Chu asked finally understanding things. Before anyone said anything else Shiori stood up her face red with anger and she stormed outside slamming the door behind her.  
  
It was silent for a moment then Chu stood up and followed Shiori. Then after a few more moments Shizuru got up off Jin's lap and walked to the bathroom leaving Jin and Rika alone in the living room.  
  
"I thought y' were dead," Jin said breaking the silence.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kurama: There chapter whatever. Man this was hard to write. I hate talking about my-self.  
  
Jin: Hello there Kurama guess what I read?  
  
Kurama: I don't care Jin now if you excuse me I'm going to go take care of Okane. *Stands up and Pushes Jin to the side and walks over to Okane who is still in the corner rocking back and forth hugging herself and mumbling to some unreal guy named Jose about strawberry short-cake.*  
  
Jin: Well, okay walk away from your brother who did absolutely nothing to you but ya still 'ate 'I'm.  
  
Vegeta: *Looking up from his fight with Sano* He hate's me too you're not the only one. *Goes back fighting Sano*  
  
Jin: Okay then, I think that Kurama should stay over there and help Okane come back to reality and I type the next chapter.*looks at Kurama who nods his head in agreement* Oh Yay. So what's wrong with Koenma? Whose Hiei's reincarnated mom? Why is he in spirit prison? Do prisoners get the day out of prison when they do something good? I never got to have a free day in spirit prison why? And what's up with my bro.? Weird? These answers and more on the next chapter of 'The Good One and The Bad One'.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	7. WOW!

The good one and the bad one  
  
Chapter 7 'Wow'  
  
Jin: Yes I get to type this chapter. Um what should I do?  
  
Okane: Nothing Jin. Get out of my seat.  
  
Jin: No Kurama promised me I could write this cha- *Gets hit with Okane's mighty air pump of doom.*  
  
Okane: Kurama why did you tell him that.  
  
Kurama: I didn't did you actually think I'd let my dumb ass Irish dick whole brother write OUR story.  
  
Okane: !_! Okay. I love you.  
  
Kurama: I love you too (  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"I thought y' were dead," Jin said breaking the silence.  
  
"You thought I was dead?"  
  
"Y' were gone and y' never called me."  
  
"SAKURA," Kurama yelled from inside his room. Rika got up from her chair totally ignoring Jin. Jin watched her walk her hair swayed back and forth. It made him dizzy it just kept going together left to right in one sift movement until she open the door and went inside. As she closed Kurama's door the front door opened as Chu and Shiori walked in and Shizuru was back in his lap.  
  
"Honey are you sure your okay I'll go talk to him if you want," cooed Chu trying to make Shiori feel better.  
  
"No, he's 21 now he does what he wants to he doesn't have to respect me if he doesn't want to," she choked out and started crying again. Chu wrapped his arms around her letting her cry in his chest. "Shhh."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~In Kurama's Room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What do you want and what in the world is your problem Kurama," Rika screamed silently at Kurama who was sitting on the bed listening to her c.d. player. "Did you hear me Kurama? I said-."  
  
"Yes, I heard you I was going to apologize to her but I can't stand them." He turned off the CD player and took off his headphones. He had that gleam in eye that told her that he was really upset and was serious.  
  
"Kurama," Rika said quietly setting on the bed and putting her arms around him in a hug. He also put his arms around her hugging her back. "Is there something that you want to tell me Kurama?" She looked up at him.  
  
"Hiei told me about this a long time ago, but I didn't believe him and now I know he wasn't lying and I wanna talk to him but he wont talk to me." He looked down at her she had tear stains on her face.  
  
"What did he tell you?"  
  
"The future," he said smiling a little placing his hand on her cheek wiping away her tears.  
  
"I'm sorry I feel like it's my fault." She placed her hand over top of his.  
  
"It's not your fault so please don't blame yourself." Rika nodded "yes".  
  
~~~~~~~~~Back in the living room~~~~~~~~  
  
Shiori had stopped crying awhile ago and was now in the kitchen with Rika and Shizuru making diner. It was silent as they cooked until Rika couldn't take the silence anymore. "Why isn't anyone talking, is there a problem?"  
  
"Sakura's right did someone die while I was asleep?" Kurama said walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Shuuichi, good morning," Rika said looking as surprised as everyone else.  
  
"It's night Sakura."  
  
"Okay Good night then," Rika said smiling at him.  
  
"Good Night," He said smiling back.  
  
"Are you feeling better?"  
  
"Very much thank you; what did you give me anyway?"  
  
"Old family recipe"  
  
"Were you sick?" Shiori asked finally getting up the nerve to talk to her son.  
  
"He had a fever of 99.7," Rika explained answering for Kurama.  
  
"Oh Shuuichi are you okay," Shiori said placing the back of her hand on his forehead looking worried.  
  
"Yes, mother the fevers gone I'm fine," he chuckled.  
  
"Are you sure? Shuuichi sit down." She pushed Kurama into the nearest chair.  
  
"Mother-"  
  
"Shuuichi Kurama Minamino," Shiori said starting to get angry.  
  
"So that's your middle name Kurama, fits you Shuuichi," Rika laughed sitting in a chair next to him.  
  
"You think so?" he laughed too.  
  
"Shuuichi don't talk please," Shiori said looking in Kurama's direction but not at him. The Room was quiet again as Jin and Chu walked in and sat down.  
  
'What is your mother staring at?' Rika asked in Kurama's head.  
  
'Me, she knows too' Kurama said in Rika's head.  
  
"Why?" Rika accidentally exclaimed out loud.  
  
"Huh?" everyone but Rika said in unison. Rika's blushed; Kurama and Jin laughed at her.  
  
"Guys cut it out," Chu said looking at his son then to his soon to be son.  
  
"Sorry, Sakura," Kurama apologized to Rika but still smiling making Rika smile back at him. She was going to say something back to him but Shiori put the supper on the table. The rest of the supper wasn't quiet but quite loud.  
  
~~~~~~~The next morning~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yusuke had come over to talk more about the situation with Kurama and Rika.  
  
"So what are we going to do I bet Hiei knows but I can't find him. I even called botan to see if I could borrow her Makai whistle. Why are you two laughing? Is there something in my nose?" Yusuke looked confused.  
  
"No it's just," Rika tried to finish her sentence but she was laughing too hard.  
  
"Yusuke did you tell her why you needed the whistle?" Kurama chuckled.  
  
"Yeah I told her I needed to find Hiei. But she laughed at me and some guy yelled baka in my ear and Hung up the phone." Yusuke looked totally confused when Rika and Kurama started laughing harder. "I didn't know people could laugh that hard. Don't wet your pants." They both stopped laughing at Yusuke's last comment.  
  
"I apologize Yusuke it's just you already found Hiei by calling botan," Kurama stated trying not to laugh again.  
  
"What do you mean?" Yusuke looked at Rika who had started laughing at him again.  
  
"Yusuke Urameshi are you telling me you didn't know that Botan and Hiei are...," she was cut off by the sound of a phone ringing. "Kurama is that your cell phone?"  
  
"Yeah 1 sec... Hello? Oh it's you yeah she is. Why do you want to talk to her? Is it an emergency kid-," but before he could go on annoying the person on the phone Rika grabbed the phone from him.  
  
"Lucas is that you? Oh Lukey waz up-," but before she could talk to her brother Yusuke grabbed the phone from her.  
  
"Yo wuz up my brother from another mother."  
  
"Nothing much cuz how's it hangin," Luke said into the phone.  
  
"Dude guess what? Hey wait a sec your sister trying to hurt me," Yusuke said pushing Rika back. Rika fell back but then plunged for the phone again. Yusuke caught her face in his hand and pushed Rika harder. Rika rolled backwards over Kurama's lap and off the side of the couch.  
  
"Ouch. Yusuke give me that phone," Rika screamed. She was about to tackle Yusuke but Kurama jumped in the way. "Fine," Rika sighed and walked into the kitchen. "Kurama where's the cups?"  
  
"Right above you," Kurama said following Rika into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh." She opened the cabinet above her head. 'Figure's it's to high.' Rika started strategizing ways on how to get a cup down. But Kurama walked up behind her and got her a cup. "Thanks." Kurama wrapped his arm around her torso as she filled her cup with water from the sink in front of her. "We need to go back to the states," Kurama whispered in her ear and then started kissing her neck. Rika waited a second taking it in. Then turned around to face him. He pressed his lips against hers. After awhile they broke.  
  
"That's what Hiei said too. Why?" Rika asked giving him a quizzical look.  
  
"I'm not allowed to tell," Kurama said before he turned around and left.  
  
"That's no fun," Rika said to no one imperticular. She then followed Kurama back into the living room. Yusuke was still talking to Rika's brother.  
  
"Really that's what they said. About Rika. A slut? You knows it's only true though." Yusuke was looking pretty interested at the information he was getting about Rika from Luke.  
  
"Yusuke give me th-," Rika stopped when she felt a big blast of energy come from outside.  
  
"What's that? Hey Luke talk to you later okay dude I just picked up something. Bye." Yusuke hung up the phone and ran outside with Kurama and Rika.  
  
When they got outside to where the big wave of energy was what they saw made them freeze. Right in front of them stood Goki looking strong and ready to fight.  
  
"I thought I killed you," Yusuke spat at Goki.  
  
"Apparently not spirit detective," Goki spat back. "Kurama nice to see you again pal."  
  
"Do you guys know him?" Rika asked looking at Yusuke then to Kurama.  
  
"I use to be partners with him and Hiei long ago," Kurama answered.  
  
"And I fought this guy on my first official mission," Yusuke told Rika his relation to the demon in front of them. "What do you want?"  
  
"Her," Goki said pointing to Rika.  
  
"Well you can't have her," Kurama said moving in front of her.  
  
"Kurama don't be silly. Protecting a human are you insane." Goki looked at Kurama with suspicion.  
  
"Why can't he," Yusuke said jumping into the conversation.  
  
"Don't get in my way boy. Just hand her over and no one gets hurt," Goki said starting to get annoyed.  
  
"Who's going to hurt us? You; don't make me laugh," Yusuke said in a serious tone of voice telling you he was starting to get pissed.  
  
"Shut up kid. This doesn't involve you."  
  
"I'm not a kid," Yusuke yelled throwing a punch at Goki who caught his fist.  
  
"Stay out of it spirit detective." Goki squeezed Yusuke's hand and through him aside. Yusuke hit a tree head first and blacked out. "Now I say it one more time fox boy hand over the human."  
  
"I see no human here," Kurama hissed.  
  
"The one behind your back stupid fox. Give her to me," Goki hissed back.  
  
"Did you just call me a human?" Rika said annoyed at Goki.  
  
"Rika, stand down now," Kurama yelled at her.  
  
"Oh maybe I don't have to fight them they'll fight each other," Goki laughed. "Stop talking. If you want her then come and get her." Kurama pulled out his rose whip.  
  
"Fine." Goki said pulling out a staff. "Let's go." Goki ran at Kurama. Kurama took defensive blocking Goki's hit to the stomach. "You've gotten better Kurama. But not good enough." Goki jumped back to regain his composure.  
  
Then ran at Kurama this time hitting his target sending Kurama back into a tree. "Gotcha."  
  
"Kurama. Hey you, I don't know who you are or what you want with me, " Rika's eyes started to glow red, "But I'm not going anywhere without a fight."  
  
"Oh, looks like little human girl want's fight," Goki laughed totally ignoring Rika's eyes.  
  
"I'm not a human," Rika screamed letting out a wave of energy. She started to change as she let out her energy. Her human ears were replaced by cat ears. Her nose became that of a cat, her eyes became sharp, and a fluffy tail appeared between her legs. "I am the legendary Aarika Gato. I hope that you enjoy hell stupid demon." Rika flexed her claws and ran full force at Goki. But Goki blocked her attack with his staff. Rika jumped back.  
  
"Don't tempt me demon. You know that your puny little soul staff can't save you." Rika snapped her fingers and Goki's staff fell to pieces.  
  
"I'll be back," Goki yelled before he turned around and ran. Rika ran over to Kurama. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, ouch your claws."  
  
"Oh, sorry, I forgot." She said transforming back into human form.  
  
"That's better go check- Rika," Kurama just barely caught Rika who had fainted due to loss of energy when she transformed.  
  
"Hey, where Goki go?" Yusuke asked getting up off the ground. "And what happened to Rika." He pointed to the UN concise Rika in Kurama's arms.  
  
"She lost a ton of energy when she transformed into her demon form to fight Goki," Kurama answered picking Rika up in a bride like fashion.  
  
"Why didn't you fight him?"  
  
"I did and I was beat just like you."  
  
"Oh."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Okane: Finally done with that chapter.  
  
Kurama: Took you long enough.  
  
Okane: Shut up. Anyway. R/R Please. Who's Aarika Gato? Rika's a Demon? Why did Goki want Rika? Where did he run to? Why were Kurama and Yusuke beaten so quickly? Why do people keep saying that Rika needs to leave? Huh? Why? What's wrong? What does Kurama's Mother know? How did Kurama get sick? Where was he? I want to know. I bet you do too? Well these answers and more on the next chapter of "The Good one and the Bad one'.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	8. Woo!

The good one and the bad one  
  
Chapter 8 'WOO'  
  
Okane: I love the name of this chapter WOO  
  
Kurama: LoL. Why is it called WOO  
  
Okane: Because I don't know what else to call it  
  
Hiei: Why?  
  
Okane: Hiei, yeah you gave me and idea.  
  
Hiei: About what?  
  
Okane: I know what to do in this chapter.  
  
Kurama: What?  
  
Okane: You guys are going to be friends again.  
  
Hiei: We already are friend idiot.  
  
Kurama: Not in her story.  
  
Okane: Okay, stop talking.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
~~~~~That night~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Shuuichi, what happened to her? I want the truth," Shiori said giving her son the evil eye.  
  
"I told you she slipped in a puddle," Kurama said trying to sound convincing.  
  
"What do you mean a puddle it hasn't rained in 3 weeks?"  
  
"Um... Some kids were playing in a sprinkler."  
  
"Oh I'm sure. Shuuichi what's that?" Shiori screamed pointing to the hole in Kurama's stomach. "Were you fighting? Shuuichi I want to know what the hell is going on."  
  
"Nothing," Kurama said hitting his mom's hand away from his cut.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing. Shuuichi your girlfriend's unconscious and you have a big gapping hole in your stomach somethings going on and you're going to tell me NOW." Shiori's yells could be heard on the other side of the world.  
  
"And what if I don't?" Kurama said looking worried.  
  
"You better or your girlfriends dead."  
  
"You won't," Kurama glanced at Rika who was on the couch.  
  
"I would Kurama I would," Shiori looked at Kurama and ran to the kitchen got a knife and came back.  
  
"Did you just call me Kurama?" he said trying to pull the knife out of his mother's hands.  
  
"I'm not stupid I know everything about you." She gave Kurama the knife.  
  
"Everything? Who told you?" Kurama said walking into the kitchen to put the knife away.  
  
"Koenma told me and your father before you was born," Shiori said becoming same again.  
  
"Oh then why didn't you say anything before? And if Koenma knew then why didn't he kill me when I was young and weak?" Kurama asked sitting down at the table.  
  
"Because me and your father protected you from Koenma." Shiori said sitting next to Kurama at the table. "Koenma tried many times but we won't let him get you."  
  
"I was and still am a wanted criminal why did you protect me?" Kurama said slightly confused.  
  
"Look over there," Shiori pointed to Rika.  
  
"Where at her?" Kurama also pointed to Rika.  
  
"Yes, what's her real name?"  
  
"Sakura Sake Sagara?" Kurama said looking confused again.  
  
"No her other name," Shiori demanded.  
  
"Aarika Gato?"  
  
"Aarika Gato and Youko Kurama. Umm." Shiori sighed. "That's interesting a cat and a fox"  
  
"What are you thinking Mother?" Kurama squinted his eyes at Shiori.  
  
"Nothing really. But you guys are going to have interesting looking children." Kurama fell out of his chair. "What it's a possibility right?"  
  
"Sure mother," Kurama chuckled as he sat back in his chair.  
  
"Why are sitting here Shuuichi? Go wake her up and go start making children." Shiori said excitedly.  
  
"Mother, calm down," Kurama said trying to calm the overly excited Shiori down.  
  
"No Shuuichi if you won't wake her up I will," Shiori stood up and started for Rika. But she stopped when Kurama grabbed her arm. "Mother, please sit down."  
  
"No I want grandchildren now," Shiori stammered. But gave up when she saw Kurama's face go bright red. "Is there something you want to tell me," She said retreating back to her seat.  
  
"No," Kurama said his face still red.  
  
"Are you sure," she looked at Kurama quizzically. Kurama was going to say something but Rika fell off the couch.  
  
"Kurama don't tell her," Rika said desperately trying to stand up.  
  
"Have you been listening to our conversation?" Kurama and his mother said in unison.  
  
"Um," Rika looked for an answer in her head, "No I was unconscious remember?"  
  
"Sure, I'll believe that when chairs fly," Shiori looked at her questionably. Rika got up and ran to the kitchen picked up a chair with her mind and threw it to the other side of the apartment. "Now do you believe me?"  
  
"No, now go pick up my mom's chair," Kurama said looking upset. Rika went over to the chair and picked it up. She started walking back but she tripped over something. When she looked down she saw a little glowing bulb. She quickly stood up; left the chair and ran outside. After shutting the door Rika started to look for something.  
  
"I want to speak to Kurama," A voice said from behind her.  
  
"Why? Hiei," Rika said not even bothering to turn around.  
  
"Just get him," said Hiei's angry voice.  
  
"What's the magic word?"  
  
"Rika," Hiei reached for her but she disappeared into the house before he caught her.  
  
"Where'd you go?" Shiori looked up from her conversation with Kurama. She ran over to them and yanked Kurama out of his chair.  
  
"I need to borrow him a sec." she said dragging Kurama outside.  
  
"Thank you, Now leave," came Hiei's voice in front of them this time.  
  
"Why can't I stay?" Rika looking at him with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Because I need to talk to Kurama alone," Hiei shouted at her. This time Rika obeyed and left without a word.  
  
"It's been awhile Kurama."  
  
"I don't want to talk to you, Hiei," Kurama Shouted at Hiei. He went for the door handle but Hiei got in his way.  
  
"That's not what I heard," Hiei said grinning. Kurama smirked at Hiei, "Fine."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Back in the Apartment~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where's my son I wasn't finished talking to him," Shiori looked at Rika.  
  
"He's saying sorry to an old friend right now," Rika said letting go of the door and walking over the chair which was still on the floor. "At least I hope he is." She picked up the chair and set it down at its place around the table. Then sitting down in it.  
  
"Oh well then I'll just get it out of you then," Shiori said sitting next Rika.  
  
"Get what?"  
  
"What didn't you want Shuuichi telling me?"  
  
"If in didn't want Kurama to tell you then why in the world would I tell you?"  
  
"Are you Pregnant?"  
  
"Oh how did you find out," Rika said sarcastically, "NO."  
  
"You are dating my son right?"  
  
"Now that I will admit. Can I tell you something?"  
  
"Anything," Shiori said leaning closer to Rika.  
  
"Your son is so hot," Rika squealed.  
  
"I know," Shiori squealed also; followed by a laughing of both girls.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kurama: Okane my mom called me hot  
  
Okane: But honey its only true and don't interrupt my story.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
After a while of laughing Kurama walked back into the apartment but he wasn't alone.  
  
"Why are you two laughing?" Kurama asked looking at Rika and then at Shiori.  
  
"You," Rika said and they started laughing harder.  
  
"I think they've gone insane," Hiei said making himself known.  
  
"We are so way past that dear." Shiori laughed.  
  
"To true," Kurama agreed, "are you drunk?"  
  
"Nope, honey were just giggly little girls," Rika laughed falling out of her chair.  
  
"Are you sure? Are you high or something?" Kurama said catching Rika who had tried walking over to them but was laughing to hard to walk.  
  
"No," Rika said trying to regain sanity, "Maybe we should let them in."  
  
"No Shuuichi would kill me if he knew what we were laughing at." Shiori said regaining her sanity faster then Rika.  
  
"He already knows I tell him this everyday," Rika said finally sane and able to stand on her own.  
  
"Yeah but I'm his mother I shouldn't be saying things like that," Shiori headed for her room. "I've got to work tonight," she said as she went into her room slamming her door shut.  
  
"What were you laughing at?" Kurama asked looking at Rika, "What do you tell me everyday?"  
  
"Oh well she was trying to get something out of me and I couldn't help it."  
  
"What couldn't you help," Hiei finally deciding to talk again.  
  
"Well Kurama it's nothing you've never heard before."  
  
"What?" Hiei was talking because Kurama was staring out into space thinking.  
  
"Kurama people said it everyday at the college. Mostly girls and some gay guys."  
  
"WHAT, did my mom say I was HOT," Kurama yelled finally understanding.  
  
"Yep, don't looked so surprised it's only true," Rika giggled joined by Hiei's laughing.  
  
"Hiei don't tell me you think that too," Kurama looked at Hiei wide eyed. "No, it's just funny," Hiei chuckled.  
  
"Ugh. You better tell me a good excuse for making mother... I can't say it," Kurama's face was red in anger as he sat down on the couch.  
  
"Well she tried to get me to admit I was pregnant," Rika whispered in his ear. Kurama looked at Rika his face back to normal. "Don't worry I didn't." Everyone was quiet for awhile until Shiori ran out of her room. "I'm late oh my gosh. Oh Shuuichi while I'm gone feel free to do whatever," Shiori said rushing out of the apartment.  
  
"She really wants grandchildren maybe you two should tell her," Hiei suggested sitting in a chair in the living room.  
  
"Um how about no," Kurama said leaning back in the couch.  
  
"Why not?" Rika asked.  
  
"Because I don't want too."  
  
"I thought you told your mother everything?" Hiei looked at his friend. 'He's changed a lot could Rika of told me the truth about the drugs? This doesn't seem right at all,' He thought.  
  
"I do but this is one thing she doesn't need to know."  
  
"Kurama, you're acting weird again," Rika said giving Kurama a strange look.  
  
"I agree Kurama you're not telling us something; what is it?" Hiei gave Kurama the same strange look Rika was giving him.  
  
"I can't tell you."  
  
"Stop saying that and tell me already your killing me," Rika pleaded.  
  
"Were leaving in two days also," Kurama said ignoring there looks and pleading.  
  
"Why? I don't want to leave I want to figure this whole bad one good one thing," Rika said giving Kurama strange look.  
  
"I already figured it out and we have to leave," Kurama said catching Rika's hand, "Don't you dare slap me."  
  
"You figured it out?" Hiei said with one lifted eye brow.  
  
"Yes, and it's too dangerous for you to stay here," he let go of Rika's hand.  
  
"Nothings to dangerous for Aarika Gato," Rika said in a snobbish way.  
  
"Yes, but due to certain circumstances," he pointed to Rika's stomach, "I'm not taking any chances."  
  
"It hasn't even been a week yet I'm still skinny," Rika said sticking her nose in the air. Hiei chuckled under his breath.  
  
"Yeah but...never mind your never going to understand," Kurama said in defeat.  
  
"What I couldn't hear you, use sign language please." Kurama lift his hands and used 3 sift movements. Hiei blushed and remembered that she had Sporadic- Deafferentation because of him.  
  
"So Kurama are you calling me blonde?" Rika looked at Kurama. Kurama lifted up his hands again and moved them in various ways "No I'm calling you stubborn."  
  
Rika laughed, "That's true."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Vegeta: *Stops fighting with Sanosuke* you got her pregnant you jerk. *He flies on top of Kurama*  
  
Sanosuke: Kurama you what!! *Joins Vegeta*  
  
Hiei: Hey get off it's just a story *Grabbed by Kurama into the muddle of fighting.*  
  
Jin: Oh a fight. *Dives into the fight*  
  
Okane: O.o Guys. Please read and review. Ouch that looked like it hurt. Hum maybe I should let them fight for a while tire them out. God. Hey no hitting Kurama below the belt I need that. No biting Jin. Kurama don't hit your brother he's trying to help you. Hiei no powers. I said no powers HIEI. RUNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!! *Runs away* AHHHHH  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	9. Birds,Goki, and an abandoned hospital

* * *

  
  
Chapter 9 'Birds, Goki, and an abandoned hospital'  
  
Vegeta: Ha I win  
  
Okane: I was rutin for you the whole time baby  
  
Vegeta: Really?  
  
Okane: Of course I love you honey  
  
Vegeta: You're so lying  
  
Okane: Vegeta I will never stop loving you and you know that right?  
  
Vegeta: I guess. How about a kiss just to make sure  
  
Okane: Fine Kisses Vegeta  
  
Vegeta: Okay I believe you  
  
Next morning  
  
Rika woke up at 6:00 and couldn't go back to sleep. So she slipped out of Kurama's hold on her and left the room. 'Easier then I thought.' She walked out into the Living room where Hiei was asleep on the couch. 'I thought they said they were going to not let me out of their sight. He he. Men.' Rika thought as she walked outside.  
  
The sun wasn't up yet but it was light enough to see. "I think I should go for a walk," She said to no one. She walked out into the park which was across the street. "I can't believe Kurama is making us leave, I hate him." She sat down next to an ash tree.  
  
There were birds in the tree; Rika lifted out her hand and a bird jumped on to it. "Hello," she said softly to the bird. The bird cocked its head and chirped. "Hehe, can you believe it Kurama's making me leave this place it's too beautiful." The bird chirped in agreement. "I wish I was a bird I'd have no worries at all man you don't know how lucky you are to be a bird." Rika studied the bird admiringly. The bird recognizing Rika as a friend started singing. "Also I'd be able to sing as beautifully as you."  
  
The bird stopped singing and looked behind Rika and flew away. Rika watched the bird fly away. "Did I scare you?"  
  
"No I scared it," A voice came from behind Rika. She turned around and a screamed at the terrible face of Goki.  
  
Kurama sat up suddenly. Then looked down and noticed that Rika wasn't there. "Hiei," Kurama yelled getting dressed. Hiei groggily walked into the room, "What."  
  
"Rika's in trouble," Kurama yelled with a worried face. When Hiei heard what Kurama said he woke up in an instance. Kurama hurried out of his room.  
  
"Shuuichi was is it?" Shiori said looking up at her son who was franticly running around.  
  
"Can't talk gotta go Hiei come on." Hiei turned around and ran to catch up to his friend who was already in the park. "Kurama stop," he said standing in front of Kurama. "We don't know were she is. Stop and call out to her." Kurama nodded his head in agreement.  
  
'Rika can you here me?'  
  
'Kurama is that you?'  
  
'Yes, where are you?'  
  
'Um...Actually I don't know but I'm in the park.'  
  
'Let out some energy and we'll see if we can see it.'  
  
'Kurama hurry this guy scares me'  
  
'I will' End Connection  
  
"She's sending out an energy beam look for it." Kurama said to Hiei while searching for it.  
  
"There it is," Hiei said pointing somewhere to the west. They both ran toward it at full speed. Kurama transformed into Youko to gain speed.  
  
Were Rika is  
  
'Kurama. Where are you I am seriously scared. He's going to-' "Ah, what was that for?" Rika looked up from the tree which she was bond to.  
  
"I said I'd whip you if you even thought and you thought so I whipped you," Goki said smirking. Goki lifted up his whip ready to hit here again but he was whipped in the back by the rose whip. "Look Rika it's your boyfriend." "Kurama get me down from here this is an ah-," Rika screamed but was cut off because the rope around her tightened.  
  
"Hiei cut her down please," Kurama yelled at Hiei who walked out behind him.  
  
"Hiei! Your working for the Good side," Goki looked at Hiei in surprise.  
  
"Yeah, they don't stab you in the back as much as the Bad side does," Hiei smirked.  
  
"Hiei get Rika down," Kurama yelled at Hiei.  
  
"Taking charges from Fox boy now Hiei?" Goki said with an evil look in his eye.  
  
Hiei understood where Goki was taking their conversation," I'm never going to join your side again so you can stop trying to turn me on my friends, wife, and children," Hiei said smiling.  
  
"Wife and children Hiei I'm shocked," Goki said in a sarcastic voice.  
  
"Guys I'd love sit here and listen to you catch up on old times not to be mean or anything but will someone please GET ME DOWN!!" Rika cried from where she was bond. Then in less then a second Kurama was next to her and cut her free. "Thanks," she said falling into his arms. Then as fast as Kurama had cut her down he was half way out of the park with her in his arms.  
  
Two Hours Later  
  
Rika opened her eye's to see a hospital ceiling, "KURAMA I HATE HOSPITALS."  
  
"It wasn't my idea," Kurama said walking into the room.  
  
"Whos-," Rika tried sitting up but there was a surge of pain and she fell back. "Whose idea was it?"  
  
"My mothers; don't sit up," Kurama said grabbing a chair and pulling it next to the bed.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Bec-,"  
  
"Sakura are you're up what happened why did you leave the house? You poor thing. Don't sit up or it'll kill the baby," Shiori said walking into the room.  
  
"How did you find out?" Rika asked Shiori.  
  
"Him," she said pointing to Kurama.  
  
"Kurama why did you tell her?"  
  
"I told the doctor and the doctor told her," Kurama said looking at his mother.  
  
"Don't look at me like that," Shiori said looking back at her son.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"And don't talk to me like that."  
  
"Okay," Kurama chuckled at the ridiculous face Shiori was giving him. Rika looked around as Shiori was rambling. She was in a one person room, it had a television, a couch to her left, a door just to the right of the television in front of her, which she assumed was the bathroom, and a door way to the right that lead to the hospital hallway.  
  
Rika suddenly felt enough strength to sit up, but as she did a doctor walked into the room and told her to sit back, she obeyed. The doctor said "Hi" to Shiori then rushed her and Kurama out of the room. After the doctor shut the door he walked over to the front of Rika's bed, and grabbed the clip board attached to it. Rika watched the doctor questionably, he seemed queer. Two minutes passed; then 4; then 6 minutes, the doctor just stood there studying the clipboard with an occasional "hmm", ignoring Rika. Finally; after, 10 minutes he looked up at Rika. "Getting in a fight when your pregnant isn't a good idea."  
  
"No duh, what are you stupid don't tell me that all that time of staring at my records that's the only information you've been able gather?!" Rika was getting impatient.  
  
"Yep," the doctor said calmly.  
  
"I HATE HOSPITALS! " Rika screamed before sitting up and getting out of bed.  
  
"That's not a good idea," the doctor said just standing where he was watching her struggle.  
  
"No trust me it's a good idea," She said grasping the bed waiting for her legs to become stable.  
  
"Okay, whatever," the doctor looked down and started studying Rika's records again.  
  
"What type of doctor are you? Are you even reading my records?" Rika asked getting even more impatient and frustrated as time went on.  
  
"I wasn't aware there were different types of doctors! Also I'm not reading your records because I'm illiterate!" the doctor said smiling.  
  
Rika finally able to stand on her own, walked out into an empty hallway. She started down it limping in pain. The hallway was unusually quiet as she walked; she looked back to see if the doctor was following her, he wasn't. She got to the end of the hallway and found stairs. 'Stairs in a hospital what's wrong with these people where's the elevator, or escalator.' She stared at the stairs for a bit then made up her mind. She walked over to the stairs clutching her side. As she descended the stairs Rika had to take breaks continuously. Lucky for her she was only on the third floor.  
  
After a few minutes she reached the front desk, no one was there no nurses no doctors no secretaries no patients no nothing, just furniture. "This is so weird," Rika looked around wondering if she was in a horror film.  
  
Just then she heard someone cough; she turned around to see Jin looking as scared as her.  
  
"Rika is that y'? I think I'm seeing tinges well actually I think I'm not seeing anything," Jin said walking up to Rika.  
  
"Is not just you there really is no one here. I scanned over the whole area there's no one!" Rika said wincing in pain and falling to the floor pulling Jin down with her.  
  
"How do'y' tell?" Jin asked letting him-self be pulled down.  
  
"I don't sense anyone's spirit energy or any energy at all!" she said still wincing.  
  
"At all, all over the whole world?"  
  
"No just I can feel Kurama's energy 4 blocks away."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Wait a second why are you here?"  
  
"I came to talk to Shiori but they told me that she left with Shuuichi. Why are you here?"  
  
"Goki attacked me and I'm hurt if you can't tell."  
  
"Do y' need a lift home? I was about to go over there anyway," he said standing up helping Rika up as well.  
  
"Sure," she said as Jin lifting her up and flying towards the apartment.   
  
Okane: That was a long Chapter   
  
Vegeta: I hadn't noticed  
  
Okane: I wasn't expecting you to. Anyway, why is Goki still after Rika? What's up with that illiterate doctor? Why was the hospital empty? Why did Kurama leave? Was Jin really there for that reason? What did he have to talk to Shiori about? These answers and more on the next chapter of 'The good one and the bad one'.  
  
Vegeta: And R/R so she gets done with this story and get over Kurama. 


	10. A Boat?

The good one and the bad one  


* * *

Chapter 10 'A Boat?'  
  
Okane: I'm actually too tired to talk  
  
Vegeta: That's amazing. What are you listening to?  
  
Okane: 'The Greatest Hits of Billy Joel' Volume 2. ( Vegeta: That's a good one.

* * *

Disclaimer: I will soon own some of yuu yuu hakusho soon, soon you just watch me.

* * *

Outside the Apartment door  
  
Jin set Rika down on the ground. "You need anymore help?" "No Jin thank you," Rika thanked Jin and opened the door and they both walked in.  
  
Kurama looked up from the conversation he was having with Yusuke. "Why are you out of the hospital?" He asked Rika.  
  
"Let's see," Rika thought about it a moment, "My doctors illiterate and the only thing he could tell me was that I shouldn't fight when I'm pregnant. Also there wasn't anyone in the hospital besides me and Jin." She walked over to Kurama, but stopped half way there.  
  
"Is y'r mother here?" Jin asked walking in front of Rika.  
  
"Nope. You just missed her," Yusuke said answering Jin's question. "I keep missing her. Where'd she go?"  
  
"I believe that she said she was going. Actually; she never said where she was going she just all of a sudden got up and left." Kurama said answering him instead of Yusuke.  
  
"What is going on?" Rika yelled falling face first on the couch, just missing Kurama.  
  
"Wait did you say that there was no one in the hospital?" Yusuke said in deep thought.  
  
"Yeah, and my doctor I don't believe was a real doctor," Rika said rolling over onto her back wincing.  
  
"What do you mean by no one in the hospital exactly?" Kurama asked pulling Rika's head into his lap.  
  
"I mean that it was empty, there wasn't anybody there, the rooms were empty, no doctors, no nurses, no secretaries', no patients, and no one was there anywhere. I even scanned the area for human life forms and demon life forms and not even the doctor was where I left him." Rika said closing her eyes.  
  
"Did you feel any magic or anything of that sort?" Yusuke said still in deep thought.  
  
"Nope, nothing was there," Rika said with her eyes still closed; as Kurama was running his fingers through her hair; also, in deep thought.  
  
"I need to find Shiori. Rika could you find her for me?" Jin asked sitting down in the chair to the left of the couch.  
  
"Sure. One second," Rika said keeping her eyes closed. Then all of a sudden she was on a boat. She wasn't alone; there were other people on the boat. Rika looked around to see if she could see land or something that might have told her where she was. No such luck; she couldn't find familiar land, or any at that. She also looked for the name of the boat, or if she recognized anyone on the ship. She failed in finding the name of the boat. But she succeeded in finding someone she knew, but not just one person she found her whole family, Shiori, Keiko, Botan who was with 2 kids, the Kuwabara family, Yusuke's mother and father, and even her and Kurama's old roommates.  
  
Rika walked toward them, but she fell in a hole that just appeared out of nowhere. She seemed to fall forever, and as she fell she tried to break out of her trans. something was holding her there and she was unable to break it. Finally after what felt like eternity she felt ground underneath her. Just as she hit the floor the trans. broke.  
  
She woke up in a cold sweat and breathing hard. Kurama had her arms pined down to her side. She was standing just outside the apartment door. Rika looked into the apartment it seemed like a tornado just hit it. She was unable to stand, and fell to the ground, with Kurama still holding onto her.  
  
"Rika are you okay?" He whispered in her ear, he sounded out of breath also.  
  
"Yeah. Did I do that?" She asked pointing into the apartment.  
  
"Yes. What happened?" He was still out of breath.  
  
"Everyone's on a boat somewhere, I couldn't see any land or anything," she said both of them breathing regularly again. Kurama got up off the ground and lifted Rika up as well. He helped her into the house where Yusuke and Jin were cleaning up the mess.  
  
"Did y' find her?" Jin asked as they walked in.  
  
"She's on a boat somewhere with a bunch of other people," she said sitting back on the couch. Kurama went into the kitchen, and came back with a glass of water. He gave it to Rika and sat down next to her. Yusuke and Jin stopped cleaning and sat down also.  
  
"What do you mean 'bunch of other people'?" Hiei's voice said from the door. Everyone turned to face him as he too walked in and sat down, on the other side of Rika on the couch.  
  
"I mean everyone. Your wife and your kids, my family, Keiko, Yusuke's parents, The Kuwabara family, Shiori, and even Stacy and Michelle," Rika said running out breath as she listed everyone.  
  
"Stacy and Michelle?" Hiei asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"I told you about them already," she said looking frustrated at Hiei.  
  
"You told him about Stacy and Michelle?" Kurama said giving Rika a strange look.  
  
"You said I could."  
  
"I said you could tell him about the drugs." Kurama looked disappointed at Rika.  
  
"Yes, and Stacy was hurt because of you and drugs, and Michelle was almost hurt because of you and drugs, so all in all they go with each other," she said in a know-it-all kind of way.  
  
"Wait, did I miss something?" Yusuke asked not knowing about Kurama and his old drug problems.  
  
"It's not important," Kurama said quickly slightly blushing.  
  
"Wait whose wife and kids? None of us here have kids! And none of are married!" Yusuke said looking even more confused.  
  
"Yusuke I'm married and I have kids. Baka!" Hiei yelled at Yusuke.  
  
"You do," Yusuke said grinning from ear to ear, "Who?"  
  
"Guys stop fightin we need figure this mystery out," Jin said speaking up.  
  
"But I want t-."  
  
"He's married to botan dumb ass," Rika yelled getting frustrated again.  
  
"Are you serious Hiei? Why?"  
  
"Everyone shut up, before I hurt you," Kurama yelled over everybody.  
  
"Di-"  
  
"Shut up, Yusuke I'm serious. I thought I had this all figured out but dammit." Kurama stood up and went to his room slamming the door. Everyone, but Rika looked as if they had never seen Kurama pissed. It was silent until Kurama came back into the room with 2 suitcases.  
  
"What are those for?" Rika asked cooly.  
  
"Were leaving now and don't argue. I have my reasons," Kurama snapped.  
  
"Where are we going to stay?"  
  
"Your parents are on that ship that means no one's at their house. And I doubt their coming back. The rest of you should come as well; Japan's not safe anymore," Kurama said staring at everyone in the room. Rika gave him a confused look. Kurama set the suitcases down and said it in sign language for her.

* * *

Vegeta: What's wrong with Japan?  
  
Okane: You're there. :P  
  
Vegeta: Not funny.  
  
Okane: Sorry. I love you. What's going on in Japan? Why were the people on the ship? And like Vegeta said, what's wrong with Japan?  
  
Vegeta: What is wrong with Japan?  
  
Okane: I don't know it's too late.  
  
Vegeta: What time is it?  
  
Okane: One in the morning ZZ ZZZ falls asleep  
  
Vegeta: Okane? Pokes Okane Okane? Pokes her again Oh well Moves her to her bed. Read and Review please. Good-night. Falls asleep  
  



	11. We're coming to America

The good one and the bad one  
  
Chapter 11 'Were coming to America'

Okane: ZZZ ZZ

Kurama: Now that everyone is asleep I get to write and fix this yet again.

* * *

"Where are we going to stay?"

"Your parents are on that ship that means no one's at their house. And I doubt their coming back. The rest of you should come as well; Japan's not safe anymore," Kurama said staring at everyone in the room. Rika gave him a confused look. Kurama set the suitcases down and said it in sign language for her.

"So were all going?" Hiei questioned with an eyebrow raise.

"But I need to talk to Shiori," Jin complained.

"Stop whining. Didn't you hear what Kurama just said their not coming back for a while," Yusuke stated stretching.

"Wait did y' say the Kuwabara family?" Jin looked at Rika. Rika stared at Jin in confusion then looked to Kurama for assistance, Kurama waved his hands.

"Yes, Shizuru was there, I'm sorry Jin," Rika said looking apologetic.

"She can't yer lying, please tell me yer kidding," Jin looked at her hopefully.

"I'm not kidding," Rika dropped her head, "I wish that she wasn't considering everything. I mean if I was, and I am, in her predicament I'd want Kurama there for me."

Everyone looked at Jin and Rika wondering why Jin cared about Shizuru and what situation Rika had. Kurama was the first one to understand; he looked at Jin in disbelief. Hiei was the next one to realize what Jin and Rika were talking about. Yusuke took a little while then when discovering what they meant he fell out of his chair laughing.

"What are y' laughing at?" Jin looked wide eyed at Yusuke who was rolling on the floor laughing uncontrollably.

"Yusuke stop you're starting to get on my nerves, and that's a bad idea," Kurama hissed.

"Really Yusuke yer so immature," Jin said stating the obvious.

"Who votes for leaving Yusuke here in Japan by himself?" Rika looked around as everyone but Yusuke and Hiei raised their hands.

"Hiei please tell me you're annoyed by him?" Kurama looked at Hiei surprised.

"No. I'm surprised you're annoyed by him?" Hiei said all calm and collective.

"I thought we were leaving?" Rika said changing the subject before Hiei and Kurama became not friends again.

"Right we are but we need to find a way to get there." Kurama said letting Rika change the subject.

"A plane is the normal way," Yusuke said stopping his obnoxious laughing.

"There isn't anyone to fly the plane, their on the ship remember," Rika stated laying face first on the couch, It hurt sitting up.

"Jin and Rika can fly," Hiei suggested.

"I would but I'm injured," Rika said waving a hand in the air.

"That's right," Kurama walked over to Rika, "here come with me." He picked Rika up and carried her into his room and set her on the bed.

"What are you doing?" Rika asked looking scared.

"Don't worry. I'll be right back," he said walking out of the room. In the hallway he turned to the right and walked to the first door he came to and entered it. After a few seconds he exited the room; his hands were glowing a strange green color. He walked back to his room.

"What are you going to do Kurama?" Rika said terrified, "don't you dare touch me with that. Its evil magic put it away. Kurama, KURAMA." Rika screamed as Kurama's green glowing hands made contact with her. He moved his hands all over her, starting with her head moving down all the way to the tips of her toes.

The guys in the living room hearing Rika scream ran to see what was going on. But by the time they got to the door Kurama ran out of the room and to the kitchen sink. They watched Kurama wash his hands from where they stood at the door.

"Kurama I'm going to kill you," Rika yelled rushing out of the room towards Kurama in the kitchen. The guys watched in amazement as Kurama simply lifted his hand and when Rika got close shoved it into her neck. "I hate you." Were the last words out of her mouth; Kurama caught her before she hit the ground.

"What are you guys looking at lets go," Kurama said throwing Rika over his shoulder. He beckoned them to follow him as he left the apartment. Yusuke and the others looked at each other before chasing after Kurama.

"Kurama wait where are we going?" Hiei asked as they entered the park. Kurama stopped abruptly and turned to face them.

"America, duh, what were we just talking about?" Kurama said smiling.

"How?" Jin questioned.

"Like this," he set Rika on the ground. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of gold. He then handed the gold to Yusuke. As if Yusuke knew what he was doing he tossed it right in Rika face.

Rika started floating in the air opened her eyes and spoke to them in a voice that did not belong to her. "Where do thou want to be?" a pause, "Very well then."

And before they knew it they were looking at a big blue house.

"What just happened?" Hiei and Jin said in unison.

"We were transported to Rika's parent's house," Kurama said picking up Rika who was back on the ground.

"Come on," Yusuke said with his hands behind head walking into the house like he owned it. Kurama followed Yusuke's lead. Jin and Hiei looked at each other hesitant then followed Kurama and Yusuke.

As they walked into the house they noticed the major differences between Japanese and American styles. Things like they walked directly into the living room instead of a shoe room. Another difference was they saw the kitchen and the living room were connected by just a gap in the wall. They looked amazed at the amount of technology that was contained in just the living room; 2 computers, a big screen television in the corner, small speaker spread out all over the room, a DVD player, a VCR, a playstation 2, and a huge Stereo.

"Are they rich?" Jin asked still looking in amazement at the big screen TV.

"Actually they're middle class," Kurama chuckled setting Rika down on one of the couches.

"Middle class meaning?"

"Middle class meaning they're not poor, nor are they rich."

"I think I'm going to enjoy this. Middle class house or not it's still better then my place," Hiei said walking into the kitchen checking out the strange things in there.

"I call Luke's room," Yusuke yelled running through the kitchen to the stairs that lead down to the rooms and bathrooms.

"Has he been here before?" Jin asked finally feeling comfortable with the new place.

"I'm guessing so; I think he's friends with her brother," Kurama said sitting down in a computer chair.

"How'd he become friends with her brother?" Hiei asked walking into the living room eating oyster crackers.

"We all met her brother; the same time we met Rika. Are those soup crackers Hiei?" Kurama said trying to hold back laughter.

"We did? I don't remember him. Yes what's wrong with that I like them," he said sitting on the other couch.

"HEY, does anyone else feel that?" Yusuke yelled coming back upstairs.

"Feel what Yusuke?" Kurama looked at him curiously.

"LUCAS," Rika yelled suddenly getting off the couch and running outside with Yusuke, "LUCAS." She ran up to her brother and hugged him.

"What happened to you? You look terrible," Yusuke said looking at Lucas' torn clothes and scratched body. Lucas let go of Rika; walked over to Yusuke looked him in the eye and then collapsed on him. Yusuke looked over to Rika for help, but she just stared at him. He sighed and picked Luke up and carried him into the house; Rika following close behind in deep thought. When they entered the house he took Luke to his room and returned a few seconds later. "I guess I don't get Luke's room," he said plopping himself on the same couch Hiei was sitting on.

"What happened to him?" Rika sighed sitting next to Kurama on the other couch.

"I though you said your family was on the ship?" Kurama asked looking at Rika whose head was resting on his shoulder.

"Well it was crowded and I thought I saw him but I guess it wasn't him."

"This just keeps getting stranger and stranger," Yusuke said shaking his head.

"Yer telling me, I still have to ask Shiori why I was put into spirit prison," Jin said moving from the chair, he was in, to the floor.

"Why would my mom know anything about spirit prison?" Kurama gave Jin a strange look.

"I don't know that's just what my dad told me to do as soon as I was able to escape."

"That's right, Goki told me about that," Rika said closing her eye's still resting on Kurama's shoulder.

"About what?" Yusuke looked up at Rika.

"Goki told me that Jin was arrested for getting Shizuru pregnant, I have no idea why that's bad, and Chu was arrested for being Jin's father," Rika said still resting on Kurama's shoulder.

"Wait a second I just figured out the second part of Koenma's riddle thing," Kurama said sounding excited.

"What was the answer to the first part of the riddle?" Yusuke's eye's moved to Kurama.

"I can't tell you that."

"Okay then what's the answer to the second part of the riddle?"

"I can't tell you that either," Kurama said looking at Jin.

"Wait, you figured it out Kurama, are certain?" Hiei asked looking up from his oyster crackers.

"I'm certain."

"Then Koenma's plan of-, oh man the worlds about to end."

"Hiei calm down just because one person out of the four knows means nothing," Kurama said trying to convince Hiei the world wasn't going to end.

"I'm so going back-. No-. Don't let them take me. I hated that place. They're abusive, I have scars from them," Hiei started hyperventilating.

"Hiei you're not going back. Koenma's the one who told me about the first 2 people," Kurama said reassuringly.

"Why?" Hiei looked sharply at Kurama.

"He said that the bad one was already created so he wanted to make sure the good one was too," Kurama said looking over at Rika who was now asleep. He grabbed the nearest pillow put it on his lap and moved Rika from his shoulder to the pillow in his lap.

"I'm so confused," Yusuke said cutting into Hiei and Kurama's conversation.

"Yer not the only one," Jin said.

"We'd tell you but then the world would really be destroyed," Kurama said looking from Rika to Yusuke and Jin each in turn.

"That sucks," Yusuke said standing up and yawning, "I'm sleeping in Rika's room."

"Why?" Hiei asked.

"It's not pink," Yusuke said walking off.

"How many rooms are in this house?" Jin asked looking to Kurama for an answer.

"Originally 3, but they made an office into Rika's room, so there are 4 rooms," Kurama said looking back down at Rika.

"So how many rooms are pink?" Hiei asked.

"One and that's your room."

"Whose room?" Jin asked.

"Your and Hiei's room," Kurama said looking up.

"Why do we get the pink room?" Hiei asked 1 second after Kurama answered Jin's question.

"Because Rika and I get her parents room and you two get her sister's room."

"How many sisters does she have?" Jin asked.

"3."

"Why did her parents have 5 kids?" Hiei asked.

"Why do you have to ask so many questions?" Kurama asked them.

"Why can't we ask so many questions?" Jin asked smiling at his smart remark.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Who?" Hiei asked smiling too.

"Who are you?" Kurama asked trying to get them to stop playing the 20 Question game.

"Who am I?" Jin asked not falling for Kurama's trick.

"Why are you here?"

"Why am I here?" Hiei asked to himself.

"What's your name again?" Kurama asked looking at Jin.

"I'm Jin," Jin answered falling for Kurama's trick.

"Jin you're so gullible," Hiei said laughing at Jin.

"Yeah, just like it says on Hiei's bandana," Kurama said to Hiei. Hiei looked curious and took his bandana off to see what Kurama was talking about. Jin and Kurama laughed, "Hiei, Jin's no the only gullible one here."

"Haha, whatever, where's my room?" Hiei said finding no humor in Kurama's joke.

"Through the kitchen down the stairs and all the way to the left."

"To grandmother's house we go," Hiei joked walking out of the living room.

"Same with me?" Jin questioned.

"Same with you," Kurama said as Jin got up off the floor and followed Hiei.

"What are you laughing at?" Kurama chuckled looking down at Rika who had been laughing quietly.  
  
She turned on her back and opened her eyes, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too," Kurama said smiling at her.

* * *

Kurama: That was I believe the longest Chapter.

Okane: Yes it is

Kurama: You're awake?

Okane: No, not really my eyes aren't open.

Kurama: What do you want?

Okane: volont vous venez avec moi ce soir!!!

Kurama: Okay ( 1 sec let me end this.

Okane: Hurry.

Kurama: What was up with Luke? Who are the 4 people? Could I have really figured it out? Of course I did I'm smart duh. Who are the bare naked ladies? Why am I listening to them? When did Okane learn french? She's watch Mulan Rouge to many times. Why am I rambling? These answers and more...

Okane: Kurama I said hurry.

Kurama: Coming. And don't forget to r/r


	12. Chira

* * *

The good one and the bad one

Chapter 12 'Chira'  
  
**Okane:** Finally I'm not tried anymore

**Kurama:** Were you really tired or did you have writers block and trick me in too writing the last chapter for you?

**Okane:** Both. Vegeta where's the pizza?

**Vegeta:** Hiei ate it. (looks at Hiei)

**Hiei:** I was hungry. Stupid monkey.

**Vegeta:** Circus fire breather man.

**Kurama:** Can we please not fight?

**Hiei:** Shut up fox boy.

* * *

"Where is she Goki I'm getting sick of you," sneered the most evil voice in the world. The owner of the voice was that of a female, she was normal height, and reddish orange hair; it was down to about her waist. Her teeth were sharp and pointy, her facial features were that of a Greek goddess, she was slender and very attractive and with the skimpy dress she was wearing she knew it. "Goki your dismissed I don't want another screw up." 

"But Chira I p-promise that I can do better," Goki trembled, he was kneeing in front of Chira, who was sitting in a throne type chair.

"Goki stand up and look me in the eyes," Chira demanded standing up herself. She stood up in one swift movement revealing all of her body to him. Her dress tight, black, low-cut, and slits on both sides up to her thighs. Goki drooled at her figure as he stood up and looked her in the eyes, "Master they are well organized after so many years they-."

"Well organized? Whom do they consist of?" Chira looked sharply at him.

"Well Aarika Gato, which who you know, Youko Kurama's human form, the old spirit detective Yusuke Urameshi, the fire demon Hiei, and the wind master Jin," Goki said looking away from her eyes.

"That is a challenge, but as my valedictorian I expected you to be stronger then them," Chira pointed a finger at Goki.

"No master I will-," Goki was cut short when he was hit with energy that came out of Chira's pointed finger.

"Touya, can you get rid of them?" Chira asked someone in the dark to her left.

"I will try my best."

* * *

"Touya," Rika yelled sitting up in bed. She looked over and for the third time this week Kurama wasn't next to her. She shrugged it off and got out of bed and went upstairs. 

"Rika, 'bout time y' woke up," Jin greeted her as she walked into the kitchen. "Jin what are you talking about its 5 in the morning," she said looking amused.

"Oh y' I forgot."

"Where's Kurama?" Rika asked changing the subject.

"Well," He said scratching his head, "my memory's a little on the Fritz maybe a deer or two will help me remember," he looked at her hopeful.

"Okay first of all I don't have money and second of all it's Buck not deer," she laughed. "Also if you don't tell me right now I will pound your Irish face in."

"Alright calm down he's outside by the lake shore," Jin back away terrified.

Rika wasted no time in going down to see him. She walked outside and a blast of humid air hit her. She could barely see through the fog that surrounded her. "Time to take out the heavy artillery." She shut her eyes and searched for Kurama's spirit energy; spotting it she opened her eyes and walked toward it. All she had to do was walk straight while trying to avoid trees, sudden dips in the ground, and other miscellaneous objects. Reaching her destination she saw Kurama standing staring out across the lake and beyond. She quietly walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his torso.

Kurama very aware that she was there pulled Rika out in front of him. He stared at her eyes they were changing colors, from a dark green to a very dark purple.

"Have you slept at all in the past three days?" Rika asked turning from his gaze.

"Some," he grabbed her and pulled her close, she was still turned away from him. "Why?" He whispered in her ear. Rika leaned back.

"We have a main boss, a dead Goki, and a new guy after me," she sighed still staring away from him.

"Who's the Boss?"

"Hum... some girl named Chira," Rika turned her head to look at Kurama.

"Chira, are you sure?" Kurama asked with a look of astonishment on his face.

"That's what they called her. Do you know her?" Rika looked at Kurama in concern. Kurama let go of his grasp on her and took her hand leading her back inside. By the time they got back inside everyone was in the living room watching television. Kurama let go of her hand and turned the TV off.

"Kurama move we were watching television," Yusuke complained.

"Shut up Yusuke we have a problem," Kurama snapped. "I'll say we do, Hiei got soup crackers all over the bedroom and I can hear mice in the wall," Jin stated looking at Hiei disgusted.

"It wasn't me," Hiei said looking innocent.

"You're the-."

"Jin you shut up too before I hit you severely with my rose whip," Kurama yelled whipping out his rose whip. With this action everyone including Rika looked scared of Kurama. "Rika has just informed me that Goki was acting with orders from Chira."

Hiei grinned, "I see Kurama she only wants to kill Rika to get to you. She knows nothing of the good and the bad."

"To get to you, Kurama, who is this?" Rika gave him a confused look. He raised his hands. "Kurama I can hear right now tell me."

"I rather not let Yusuke and Jin know," He said putting his hands back down. "Ugh, fine sign it to me if you must," Rika moved closer so she could see him clearly. Kurama raised his hands and started telling her the story. They relayed in sign language for awhile until Rika started laughing.

"You guys move your hand to fast," Yusuke said watching Rika wondering what Kurama told her that made her laugh.

"I'd hafe to agree with y' there Yusuke," Jin said looking at Kurama. "I can't take this," Rika laughed, "I'll be back." Rika walked out of the room laughing uncontrollably.

"Yeah, I laughed that hard too," Hiei said smiling. "It's not funny I'm in more danger then Rika," Kurama said looking at his friend.

"But there trying to kill Rika what's more dangerous then death?" Yusuke looked at him questionably.

"Being watched 24/7 by someone who you hate, being forced to be their servant forever and never being able too see your loved ones happy, due to either to them dead or severely beaten every day never able to help. That's what's worse then death," Kurama sighed sitting down where he was at.

"I won't mind," Yusuke stated out loud. "Yusuke that place would turn the bravest of men into whinny crybabies," Hiei said angrily.

"And you would know how?" Yusuke asked giving Hiei a weird look.

"Hn," was the only thing Hiei said before Rika came back into the room.

"Luke's awake," she yelled.

* * *

**Kurama:** That was a short one.

**Jin:** And pointless.

**Okane:** Do y' think y' could do better mister Irish.

**Jin:** Nope.

**Vegeta:** Then shut up.

**Jin:** Will do.

**Kurama:** Can I kill him?

**Okane:** No I want too.(Pulls out metal air pump of doom)

**Hiei:** Guys don't be savages, be cannibals

**Everyone:** O.o (then) ewwu.


End file.
